Malcoim in the-HOGWARTS
by Presby-Panda
Summary: Malcolm finds out that he is a wizard. In my version Malcolm IS Harry


**Malcolm goes to Hogwarts**

**By GingerGryffinClaw**

**Warning: This might get ****_very _****cheesey at some point, so please stick with me. XD  
Also, I'm not sure if Malcolm was 11 when he found out he was a genius, but, oh well.  
_AND _in my version, Malcolm is Harry.**

Malcolm woke up sweaty and hot, as he usually did on summer mornings. He groaned. What was even worse was having your eight year old brother practically laying on top of you.

"Get off, Dewey!" He grunted.  
Dewey didn't budge. He tried to shove him off but he wouldn't move.  
Well, he was stuck like this for awhile.  
About forty-five minutes went by until his older brother, Reese, woke up.  
"Good morning, krelboyne," He muttered toward Malcolm. "happy birthday." He smirked.  
"Stop calling me th-Birthday? Did you just say birthday?"  
"What did it sound like I said?" He asked him.  
"It sounded like it was my birthday." Malcolm flashed Reese an evil grin an pushed Dewey off of his back with all his strength. (Not really, Dewey's pretty light.) "Ow, Malcolm, I HATE YOU! I WAS SLEEPING!"  
Reese and Dewey started punching him, but he paid no attention.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HOW COULD I FORGET? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in the tune to "Happy Birthday" "I'm 11! Reese you ain't got nothing on me!" He shouted at his brother.  
"Actually I've got a year on you. Your pretty dumb for a genius." But Malcolm didn't hear him, for he rushed out of the room when he heard a knock on the door.  
"FRANCIS!" Francis was Malcolm's _other _older brother, who was sent to military school and he barley ever saw him.  
"Malcolm, the family genius! Happy birthday!"  
"Stop calling me that!" He grunted as Francis pulled him into a headlock and gave him a brotherly punch.  
"What is going on here?" Lois yelled. She stepped into her slippers and walked into the living room, finding her oldest son, Francis. "Oh, Francis! It's so nice to see you!" She pulled him into a hug.  
"Lay off mom. Oh, here Malcolm, I found this letter on the porch, apparently these creepers who sent it to you know where you sleep." Francis retorted. Lois looked very uncomfortable at this, but of corse, no one noticed. But she flashed a look of anger at Francis. Malcolm grabbed the strange looking parchment letter. It read:

_Malcolm Wilkerson  
Cerntman Street_

**(A.N. I just made up the street, so please don't bother me about it)**

_The first bed on the right._

He un-carefully ripped open the envelope 'Probably a Krelboyne' he muttered as he took the letter out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Wilkerson_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_ sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Broomsticks? Hogwarts? Witchcraft?" Malcolm asked in awe. and then he came back down to Earth. "nice job, Francis.

This looks like a real acceptance letter."  
"Malcolm, can I see you in your room please?" Lois asked anxiously.  
"Yeah, sure mom. I bet your in on this too. I'm calling Stevie." Lois grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into his bedroom.  
"listen, honey. I know this has been hard for you. Finding out your a genius, being placed in a class you don't want to be in, your brothers teasing you and everyone counting on you.

"Well, I'm just going to get this out in the open. I'm not your mom. I'm your aunt. Your_ real_ mom and dad were killed before you had a chance to remember them." Malcolm stared at her, his mind re-thinking every moment he and his 'mom' had spent together; every word, every argument, even every hug. And then his mind flipped to the fact that his parents were...were..._dead. _Wait! Reese was really his _cousin?_

"But most importantly...You are a...a wizard."  
At this point tears were rushing down her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"What? I don't believe you! DAD!" He rushed to his parents room. He had an urge to cry, but boys don't have feelings, and crying means you have feelings.

Malcolm was careful to not be caught by any of his brothers in the kitchen.  
His feet carried him to his dad's...no, _uncle's _bedroom...  
"Dad... Mom said that I'm a wizard!"  
"Just listen to your mother." He groaned.

Well he was asleep. He slammed the door and ran to his room.  
"Why were my parents killed? How?" He barked at her.  
"Well, it's a long story, but basically, there was a very bad man in the wizarding world who wanted to kill your parents, my sister (not Susan, honey.) and her husband, and well, he did. But then he, ummm, tried to kill _you. _But something about you stumped him. Apparently he used a spell and it did work, that's how you got that scar.

"Don't get me wrong, he didn't come at you with a knife or anything, he used a wand, like most wizards do.

"And when magical kids turn 11, depending where they live, they go to a school. Your father was born in England, so when you were very little, your parents decided to send you to Hogwarts. It's in London."  
Also, Francis was you cousin on your dad's side, but then his parents sadly died of cancer, so we took you both in."  
"Did Francis go to this school too?"  
"Yes."  
"But I remember him being here."  
"Well, you have a great imaganation, I'll go tell the rest of the family."

**I know it's short and rushed, but I have a life besides Fanfiction.**

**And I know I should be working on my Time travel fic, but I AM and you'll just have to wait.**

**BYE**


End file.
